Generally, babies cannot express their opinions through talking and in addition, they are difficult to move at their will. Therefore, when being hungry, when being tired, when a diaper is moistened, when being ached, when being sleepy and the like, the babies express their conditions through crying, and parents listen to babies' cries to check babies' conditions with naked eyes, thereby recognizing what the babies want and taking a necessary action. Accordingly, parents who bring a baby up should take care of a baby within the range of being capable of promptly checking a baby's condition.
On the other hand, there are many cases in which a child plays alone without recognizing a preset danger situation owing to the characteristic of children. Accordingly, when parents/guardian (hereinafter, “guardian”) leaves beside a child to do housework activities and the like, the child may come near being in a preset danger situation while playing alone. However, the guardian is hard to continuously stay beside a baby and the child and, although possible once in a while, there is an inconvenience that the guardian has to take care of the care-receiver while doing his/her works. An Individual who needs to be taken care of is named as a care-receiver in this patent disclosure.
Meanwhile, the conventional art has proposed Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2003-0038960 disclosing a monitoring system based on the Internet for controlling a mobile robot and monitoring, Korean Patent No. 10-07214860000 entitled “Robot monitoring system for bypass communication and a monitoring method thereof” disclosing a technology for eliminating a monitoring shadow zone of a monitoring target area using a monitoring device and a monitoring robot that are installed in the monitoring target area and providing to a user through wireless communication, and the like. Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2003-0038960 and Korean Patent No. 10-07214860000 discloses a technology in which a monitoring device is simply located in a location that a user wants, monitors exterior intrusion and the like in the location, and transmits the intrusion together with a video to a corresponding terminal.
However, the conventional technologies are limited to simply take a photograph of a care-receiver in a corresponding location and transmits a photographed video to a terminal of a guardian.